


Snowball Fight

by Wonderlandgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Poetry, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandgirl/pseuds/Wonderlandgirl
Summary: Small poem about a  fun winter snowball fight
Kudos: 5
Collections: A Very Advent Bingo





	Snowball Fight

Snowball Fight

Winter night 

Darcy throws

Oops too slow

Duck and weave

Breathing hard, chest heaves

Somehow snow is down the back

(Don't look now, it's reached the crack!)

Fingers now to cold to feel

So much fun, it feels unreal

Laughter rings out in the air

Running round without a care

Now’s the time to get nice and warm

And shelter from the coming storm

Snowmelt puddles

Hot chocolate & cuddles

Blanket piles

Lots of smiles

Now to bed, lots to dream

Though first some fun with the Whipped Cream ;) 


End file.
